von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Thomas Cochrane, 10. Earl of Dundonald
Thomas Cochrane, 10th Earl of Dundonald, Marquess of Maranhão, GCB, ODM, OSC1 (1775 – 1860). Der Lord Cochrane. frame|Lord Cochrane. (Mit dem Bildnisse desselben.) Der Lord Viscount Cochrane Sammlung von Anekdoten und Charakterzügen auch Relationen von Schlachten und Gefechten aus den merkwürdigen Kriegen in Süd- und Nord-Deutschland in den Jahren 1805 bis 1809. Leipzig, in der Baumgärtnerschen Buchhandlung. 1810. ist der älteste Sohn des Grafen Dundonald, und wurde den 24sten Dezember 1774 geboren. Auf die Wahl seiner Lebensart hatte wahrscheinlich das Beispiel seines Onkels, des Admiral Cochrane, Einfluß, unter dessen Anführung er im zwölften Jahre seines Lebens seine Laufbahn zur See antrat. England genoß damals des tiefsten Friedens, welcher Umstand für die Hoffnung eines feurigen jungen Mannes, der nach Beförderung strebt, eben nicht günstig war. Erst gegen das Ende des letzten Kriegs gab ihm seine Beförderung zum Lieutenant Gelegenheit, jene Entschlossenheit, Unerschrockenheit, Schnelligkeit und Energie des Characters zu zeigen, welche alle seine nachherigen Unternehmungen so ausgezeichnet characterisirt haben. Im Monat Dezember 1799 diente Lord Cochrane am Bord der Königin Charlotte, dem Flaggenschiffe des Lord Keith, der damals in Gibraltar lag. Als der Admiral sah, daß der Cutter Lady Nelson von mehrern französischen Capern umringt und angegriffen sey, schickte er die Bote der Königin Charlotte und Emerald ab, um das Schiff zu befreien. Der Cutter der Königin Charlotte kam bei dieser Gelegenheit unter dem Befehl des Lord Cochrane, der die Capers bis selbst unter die Kanonen von Algeziras verfolgte; und der Feind verdankte diesmal seine Rettung bloß der Finsterniß der Nacht. Die Bravheit, welche der Lord Cochrane bei dieser und andern Gelegenheiten zeigte, blieb nicht unbemerkt. Im September 1800 wurde er zum Capitain und Befehlshaber befördert, und er erhielt das Commando über die Kanonenbrigg von 14 Kanonen the Speedy. Dies Schiff stand unter den Befehlen des Lord Keith im mittelländischen Meere und machte eine Menge Eroberungen. Unter andern nahm er im Februar die französische Brigg Caroline, die mit Munition beladen war, und im April 1801 einige spanische Schebecken weg. Als Lord Cochrane den 6ten Mai vor Barcelona kreuzte, machte er auf die spanische Schebeck-Fregatte el Gamo, Jagd und nahm sie nach einem sehr hitzigen Gefecht. Die Spanier hatten weit mehr Kanonen und Leute, allein der Lord Cochrane entschied den Kampf durch Entern, wobei er sich muthig an die Spitze seiner Leute stellte. Hierauf wurde er zum Postcapitain befördert, welches den 8. August 1801 geschah. Jetzt erhielt er das Commando der Fregatte la Raison; da aber bald darauf die Feindseligkeiten eingestellt wurden, so erhielt er eine Zeitlang keine Gelegenheit, frische Lorbeern einzuerndten. Der Krieg brach indessen zwischen Frankreich und England bald wieder aus; die Verdienste eines so unternehmenden Offiziers wurden nicht übersehen. Im October 1803 befehligte er die Fregatte the Arab. Von diesem Schiffe kam er im folgenden Jahre auf die Fregatte Pallas von 32 Kanonen, auf der er nach der Neufoundland Station absegelte, wo er aber nur kurze Zeit blieb. Zu Anfange des Jahres 1805 wurde er aus England mit Depeschen an seinen Onkel, den Admiral Cochrane geschickt, der damals Ferrol blockirte. Während er an der spanischen Küste kreuzte, war er so glücklich die Fortuna, ein spanisches Schiff vom Rio de la Plata mit Diamanten, Gold und Silber, Dollars und einer Menge kostbarer Waaren zu nehmen, deren Werth auf 300,000 Pf. St. geschätzt wurde. Der Edelmuth des Lord Cochrane, seiner Offiziere und Schiffsmannschaft bei dieser Gelegenheit gegen den spanischen Capitain und Super Cargo verdienen erwähnt zu werden. Als der spanische Capitain in Begleitung des Super Cargo, der ein Kaufmann und Reisender aus Neu-Spanien war, am Bord der Pallas nahm, waren sie außerordentlich niedergeschlagen, da sich ihr Privateigenthum, wovon jeder 30,000 Dollars besaß, am Bord der Prise befand. Als man die Papiere der Fortuna untersuchte, erfuhr Lord Cochrane, daß die Familien in Alt-Spanien, aber jetzt ihr ganzes Vermögen verloren hätten, das sie durch einen beinahe 20jährige Handel in heißen Himmelsstriche von Südamerika mit saurer Mühe gewonnen hatten. Mit diesem kehrten sie jetzt nach ihrem Vaterlande zurück, und wollten daselbst die Früchte ihrer Arbeit genießen. Der Capitain erzählte, daß er besonders unglücklich wäre, indem er eine gleiche Summe im Jahre 1779 durch einen ähnlichen Unfall verloren hätte, worauf er genöthigt worden wäre, sein Glück nochmals in der Welt zu versuchen. Lord Cochrane fühlte das größte Mitleid mit ihrem Unglücke, und mit jedem Edelmuthe, der braven Männern eigen ist, berathschlagte er mit seinen Offizieren, ob es nicht gut sey, jedem dieser Herren 5000 Dollars in baaren Gelde zurückzugeben, welches sogleich bewilliget wurde, und wozu jeder nach Verhältniß seines Antheils beitrug. Die Spanier vergossen bei dieser Gelegenheit Freudenthränen. Den 7ten März langte die Fortuna zu Plymouth an, und den 23sten des nämlichen Monats nahm der Lord einen schönen spanischen Caper von 14 Kanonen von beträchtlichem Werthe. In den ersten Monaten des Jahres 1806 befand sich die Pallas bei der Escadre unter Viceadmiral Thornborough vor Rochester. Da der unternehmende Befehlshaber Nachricht erhielt, daß mehrere Schiffe im Flusse Garonne lägen, so begab er sich dahin; und kurz nach Einbruch der Nacht, gieng die Pallas den 5ten April nahe an der Sandbank von Cordovan vor Anker. Ungefähr um 3 Uhr wurde die National-Corvette la Tapageuse von 14 langen Zwölfpfündern und 95 Mann, welche die Wache hatten, geentert, fortgeführt, und ungefähr 29 Meilen oberhalb der Sandbänke dieses gefährlichen Flusses, zwischen zwei starken Batterien, trotz aller Gegenwehr abgeschnitten. Mit Tagesanbruch den 6ten war eine starke Fluth, die Tapageuse gieng unter Segel, und es entstand eine allgemeine Unruhe. Es folgte eine Kriegsschaluppe und es begann ein Gefecht, welches mit der nämlichen Tapferkeit gefochten wurde, mit der man die Corvette fortschafte. Die Schaluppe rettete sich dadurch, daß sie scheiterte. An dem nämlichen Morgen, während die Pallas vor Anker lag und auf die Boote wartete, welche erst Morgens um 9 Uhr zurückkämen, bemerkte man drei Schiffe, die auf sie lossteuerten und viele Signale machten. Man sah bald, daß es feindliche Schiffe waren. In wenigen Minuten wurden die Anker gelichtet, und der Lord Cochrane trieb mit dem Ueberreste der Offiziere und der Mannschaft ein Schiff von 24 Kanonen, ein anderes von 22, und die Malicieuse, eine schöne Corvette von 18 Kanonen ans Ufer und zerstörte sie. Es muß das größte Staunen erregen, daß die Zerstörung und die Eroberung dieser 4 Schiffe, welche zusammen 78 Kanonen hatten, mit kaum irgend einem Verlust von Seiten der Pallas bewerkstelliget wurde, die keinen Todten, sondern blos drei Verwundete hatte. In dem folgenden Monate war der Lord Cochrane eben so thätig als unternehmend. Er zerstörte an der französischen Küste zwei Posten, wovon Einer von ungefähr 100 Mann vertheidiget wurde, und den 9ten Mai nahm er auch die Batterie zu Pointe d'Equilon, vernagelte die Kanonen, und zerstörte die Baraken und Magazine. Einige Tage darauf führte er eine der größten Heldenthaten aus, welche in diesem Kriege gethan worden sind. Die Fregatte Pallas hatte den 14ten Mai die französische Seemacht an Isle d'Aix zu recognosciren, wo der Lord Cochrane eine Fregatte von ohngefähr 40 Kanonen und 3 Briggs bemerkte, die unter Segel giengen. So ungleich auch die Stärke war, so gab er doch die Hoffnung nicht auf, die Fregatte zu erobern; die Pallas behielt den obersten Segel bei, und erwartete ihren Gegner. Nach halb eilf Morgens begann zwischen beiden Theilen im Angesicht der ganzen französischen Escadre ein scharfes Gefecht. Der Feind litt großen Schaden und Eine von den Briggs strich ihre Flagge. Die Batterien auf der Insel Aix spielten auf die Pallas und die Kanonade, die von Seiten der Letztern blos durch die Nothwendigkeit unterbrochen wurde, um verschiedene Bewegungen zu machen, damit sie die Sandbänke vermiede, dauerte bis um 1 Uhr fort, wo der Lord Cochrane sich bemüthete, den Wind vor dem Feinde zu bekommen, und wo es ihm gelang, zwischen ihm und die Batterien zu kommen. Jetzt wählte man eine wirksame Entfernung, und das Feuer der Mannschaft der feindlichen Fregatte wurde zum Schweigen gebracht. Lord Cochrane ertheilte der Pallas Befehl, auch das Ihrige einzustellen, und befahl dem Capitaine, die Fregatte zu entern. Da das Feuer des Feindes völlig zum Schweigen gebracht war, so wurden seine Verdecke bald gereinigt, und sein Schiffsvolk verließ seinen Posten; blos der französische Capitain blieb auf dem Verdeck, und überreichte dem Lord seinen Degen. Die Pallas hatte vielen Schaden gelitten; als aber der französischen Fregatte zwei andere Fregatten zu Hülfe kamen, so mußte der Lord Cochrane seine Eroberung fahren lassen. Da die Pallas wegen ihres elenden Zustandes nach England zur Ausbesserung zurückkehren mußte, so bekam er den Befehl über die Imperieuse, welche er noch jetzt befehligt. Auf diesem Schiffe ist er eben so glücklich im Beutemachen als unermüdlich in der Beunruhigung des Feindes gewesen. Zwischen dem 13ten Dezember 1806 und dem 7ten Januar 1807 hat er nicht weniger als 17 feindliche Schiffe genommen und zerstört. Um die nämliche Zeit machten die Boote der Imperieuse einen glücklichen Angriff auf das Fort Roquette am Eingange des Basseins von Arcasson. Dies Fort, das zur Vertheidigung des Basseins und solcher Schiff bestimmt war, die etwa darin liegen möchten, wurde gänzlich zerstört; eine große Menge Kriegsgeräthschaften wurden vernichtet; 4 sechs und dreißig Pfünder, 2 Feldstücke und ein dreizehnzölliger Mörser vernagelt. Seit der Revolution in Spanien dient der Lord hauptsächlich im mittelländischen Meer an der Küste von Catalonien, wo er sich eben so ausgezeichnet als im atlantischen Meere. Die höchste Junta zu Gerona hat ihn wegen seiner eifrigen Bemühungen die größten Lobsprüche ertheilt. Die neuliche Entwichung der französische Flotte von Brest in die Rhede von Basque hat dem Lord Cochrane Gelegenheit gegeben, eben sowohl seinen Eifer als seine Kühnheit zu zeigen. Da er diesen Theil der französischen Küste genau kannte, so war er im Stande, den Ministern einen Plan zu überreichen, wie die französische Flotte zerstört werden könne. Dieser Plan wurde nicht blos gebilligt, sondern er erhielt auch den Auftrag zur Ausführung desselben. Wir beschränken und hier bloß darauf, solche Umstände anzuführen, welche unmittelbar Bezug auf den Helden haben, durch den er ausgeführt wurde, und dessen kühner Geist und gänzliche Hintansetzung alles persönlichen Interesses nicht blos nie übertroffen, sondern dem auch vielleicht nie etwas gleich gekommen ist. Lord Cochrane führte selbst den Brander, den er auf eine solche Art geladen hatte, daß man sich nichts schrecklichers vorstellen kann. Er hatte ungefähr 1500 Tonnen Pulver in Fässer schaffen lassen, welche Letztern mit den Oeffnungen auswärts standen; oben auf denselben lagen zwischen 2 und 3000 Handgranaten. Die Fässer waren durch Taue zusammengekettet, und zwischen dieselben hatte man nassen Sand eingedrückt, damit der Widerstand die Explosion um so heftiger mache. Diesem Zerstörungswerkzeuge vertraute sich Lord Cochrane blos mit einem Lieutenant und vier Matrosen an. Nachdem der Schlagbaum, der quer über den Hafen gezogen war, zerstört war, segelte der Lord mit seinem Brander gerade auf die feindliche Linie los. In diesem Augenblicke wurden die Batterien am Ufer mit Oefen zu glühenden Kugeln versehen, und das Schreckliche einer solchen Lage muß selbst den Unerschrockensten erschüttern. Kaum entdeckte der Feind die Brandmaschinen, so kappte er seine Ankertaue in großer Verwirrung. Als nun Lord Cochrane seinen Brander dem Feinde so nahe als möglich gebracht hatte, befahl er seiner wenigen Mannschaft, ins Boot zu steigen und folgte ihr nach, nachdem er den Zünder in Brand gesteckt hatte, der ihnen 15 Minuten Zeit lassen sollte, damit sie die Explosion nicht erreiche. Indessen wehte ein starker Wind und der Zünder brannte so schnell, daß sie trotz der äussersten Anstrengung gegen Wind und Wellen noch Minuten näher waren, als sie erwarteten, wo die fürchterlichste Explosion erfolgte, die jemals durch Menschenkunst hervorgebracht worden ist, und wo auf einmal beinahe 400 Bomben und 300 Handgranaten einen Regen von geschmolzenem Metall nach allen Richtungen herabschütteten. Der Lord war gerade noch so glücklich, ausser die Sphäre der Vernichtung zu kommen; allein diese Anstrengung, sich zu retten, kostete dem Lieutenant das Leben, der in dem Boote theils vor Ermüdung, theils von den Wellen starb, welche sich unaufhörlich über ihm brachen. Zwei von den 4 Matrosen waren ebenfalls so erschöpft, daß man an ihrem Wiederaufkommen zweifelte. Als der Lord Cochrane die Imperieuse erreicht hatte, war er der Erste, der zum Angriffe heransegelte; sein Schiff war über eine Stunde lang das einzige englische Kriegsschiff im Hafen. Sein Angriff auf die Calcutta und die Eroberung dieses Linienschiffes, das ein Dritttheil mehr Kanonen als die Imperieuse hatte, ist ein Gegenstand der gerechten Bewunderung. Die Wiederholung der Explosion wurde von den Franzosen so gefürchtet, daß sie sogleich alle ihre Segel ausspannten und so schnell davon eilten, daß die Brander sie nicht erreichen konnten, ehe sie am Ufer waren, ausgenommen 3 Linienschiffe von 74 Kanonen und die Calcutta, mit denen es nachher zum Gefechte kam, wo sie genommen und verbrannt wurden. Bei diesem Schauspiele der Verheerung bewies Lord Cochrane höchst einleuchtend die Bemerkung, daß es ein Charakterzug ächten Muthes und wahrer Seelengröße ist, selbst mitten in den schrecklichsten Gefahren denjenigen beistehen und sie zu retten, die durch eine größere Tapferkeit an den Rand des Verderbend gebracht sind. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Lords war bald dahin gerichtet, die Besiegten aus den zerstörenden Elementen zu retten. Als er die Besatzung der Ville de Varsovie wegbrachte, gab er nicht einmal zu, daß ein Hund zurückgelassen wurde, sondern nahm den schreienden und vergessenen Liebling in seine Arme und trug ihn fort. Allein einen noch größern Beweis von Humanität gab er gegen den Kapitain Eines von den französischen Schiffen, der ihm seinen Degen überreichte und klagte, daß alles, was er auf der Welt besitze, in Gefahr wäre, mit auf seinem brennenden Schiffe vernichtet zu werden. Lord Cochrane stieg sogleich in ein Boot und stieß ab, um seinem Gefangenen den schätzbarsten Theil seines Eigenthums retten zu helfen; als sie aber vor einem Schiffe vorbei fuhren, das im Feuer stand, giengen die geladenen Kanonen desselben los, und ein Schuß tödtete den französischen Kapitain an des Lords Seite und beschädigte das Boot so sehr, daß es mit Wasser angefüllt wurde, und der Ueberrest der Mannschaft kaum mit dem Leben davon kam. Sogleich nach diesem Siege kehrte Lord Cochrane mit der Imperieuse nach England zurück. Wir dürfen hier nicht vergessen, daß er im Jahr 1807. zu Einem der Repräsentanten der City von Westmünster erwählt worden ist. Da der Lord Cochrane sich jetzt wieder im mittelländischen Meere befindet, so ist er wahrscheinlich vor kurzem wieder bei der Zerstörung der französischen Schiffe beinahe für das feste Land versperrt ist, so fehlt es uns an bestimmten Nachrichten über diesen Gegenstand. Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 London, den 10ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 259. Montag, den 28. Oktober/9. November 1812. Das Parlament ist aufgelöset, und die Ausschreiben zur Versammlung eines neuen bereits erlassen worden. Am 7ten d. sind Sir Francis Burdett und Lord Cochrane zu Deputirten für Westminster gewählt worden. Quellen. Cochrane Cochrane Cochrane Dundonald Maranhao